Sherry and Curacao (working title)
by Calithe
Summary: What happens when a certain rogue agent of the black organization is taken into custody by the Japanese Secret Police? She asks to talk to the only other person she has met that has betrayed the Black Organization and lived. - Currently the first chapter is just a blurb for the reader, not the story itself. Pairing: Sherry x Curacao Rating: Starting at T, might change later.
1. Short Note to the Reader

I was recently rewatching the 20th DC movie and suddenly I found a new ship (that will never be canon). I was fiddling around with a few ideas and now I'm working on a fic of the unlikely pairing Sherry x Curacao. I've been looking around, and it definitely seems like I'm the only one who has thought about this pairing, or at least the only one who has decided to write anything for it. Since I'm still in the process of putting it together, I'm just posting this out there for those who might end up looking for the pairing as I had. I do want to give a little bit of a heads up, this will most likely be rated T or M just to avoid anybody getting grumpy and saying that some of the subjects that the characters discuss shouldn't be labeled for younger audiences. There shouldn't be anything too graphic in this however, so there won't be any surprises out of left field. I hope whoever stumbles across this is at least a little bit excited for it, because the idea has been stewing in my brain for a few days and I'm finally putting pen to paper. If anyone has any questions, hit me up - I'd be happy to answer :)

(It looks my hiatus from fanfiction might be ending - but only time will tell if I'm really back in the game or not.)


	2. A Proposal

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Detective Conan or any of the characters originating from the series, be it the manga or anime. Any relation to specific persons or places is unintentional. The story/idea is my own, but the rest is not. I do not make any profit from this piece.

 **Author's Note:** Some of you may be reading this because I wrote it, and not because it is a pairing you are interested in. I know it has been a long time since I have posted anything (especially for those of you that may be from the KiGo fandom), but this is the first time in quite a while where I really wanted to write a fanfic and have actually sat down to write. This probably won't be my best written work, and a lot of it may seem quite unrealistic, but sometimes I just really want to write something because of how fantastical the idea is. I hope that those of you who plan to keep reading like this work and (eventually) the pairing. I also know this is a bit short, but if you've read any of my works before... you'll know that I often keep my chapters around 1000-2000 words per chapter, so they are relatively succinct. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

It'd been two months since she was sure she'd died. At the time, she was happy to have gone out on her own terms, not those dictated by the Organization. Her body was still healing from the excessive damage of being impaled and almost crushed by construction equipment. The people who had pulled her from the wreckage had also placed a cadaver in her stead to be found by the police, leaving what they could of her personal affects with her replacement.

Her 'rescuers' were by no means people she trusted, but they had tended to her wounds and kept her alive, whereas the Organization would have eradicated her the first chance they found. They did, however, continually try to ascertain more information from her, asking her questions while she was pumped full of pain killers. She would ramble off a few random things to avoid suspicion, but, soon after, she would go silent and pretend to sleep. They were still unable to crack her or weed any information out of her.

For the most part, she was still confined to her bed and cell, but, occasionally, she could walk a small bit outside her cell, but her strength was slow to return. The few times she left her cell to see the outside, she was escorted by at least two armed agents.

Every day since she woke up in their hospital, she found herself with a visitor.

There was a knock on the door, and a moment later it was pushed open to display a young man – most likely in his early 20s. He was dark skinned with bleach blonde hair.

"Good evening, Curacao," he said with a small smile, closing the door behind him.

"Is it?" she asked with indifference. "I haven't seen the sun in a while. For all I know, it could be the middle of the night."

He scratched his cheek before saying, "Shall we go for a walk?"

She stood up from the edge of her bed and steadied herself on the nightstand beside her. "Okay."

He moved closer and extended his arm to her, and she carefully took it, slowly putting more and more weight on him, "Thank you, Bourbon."

Bourbon knocked on the door, and a moment later it was opened from the outside. She walked along the barely familiar hall with him. She'd only been through it a few times, and one of those times she had been quite unconscious.

With the speed that they were shuffling along, what should have been a 2 minute walk to the outdoor courtyard, turned into an 8 minute hike.

"So, are you ready to talk yet?" he asked as he pushed the doors to the courtyard open.

She paused for a long bit before finally saying, "I could be."

"Oh?" They slowly made their way to a wooden bench and took a seat. The courtyard was enclosed on all sides by the building. It wasn't very large, but it still provided a better atmosphere than the cinderblock walls of her room.

Breathing in the scent of flowers placed along the pathway, she felt her body relax. "There's someone I want to talk to." She had a slight glint in her eye that he couldn't quite place.

"And who would that be?" His mind was whirring. If it was a member of the organization, there was no way he could bring them here without blowing his own cover – but it seemed that she was not inclined to return to them. She had not made any demands of them, nor had she tried to escape. Even if she was weak, a cornered operative would typically still try to find a way out. When his associates tried to delve into her background, they were unable to find her real name or any relatives.

"A little girl."

Bourbon raised an eyebrow.

"If I remember correctly… her surname was Haibara." Curacao's brow was furrowed as she tried to remember the first name.

Bourbon blinked a few times. "Haibara Ai?'

Curacao grinned, "Yeah, her."

"Why her?" He had grown rather fond of the kids, even though he'd only met them on a few occasions. They were cute and free from the burdens of life.

"We met briefly when I had lost my memory. The kids who found me and pulled me along changed my view. While wandering around with them, I had fun. It made me question… did I really want to be a part of something that could bring danger to innocent lives, like those of the children." She hid a small smile, "The farther I fell into the Organization, the harder it was for me to see an exit, and the less I was looking for one. Then, they appeared… and for a bit I was free."

Bourbon rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I'm not sure I could place a child in the same place as someone as dangerous as you. Is there nothing else I can do to convince you to talk to me?"

She shook her head. "Just tell her it's the big sis from the aquarium. Let her know I wanted to thank her for the help and that I remembered who I was."

"You can't seriously believe that I can bring a child here just like that. It isn't safe." He was almost incredulous.

Curacao shrugged. "Well, it's up to you where we go from here. I said I would only talk to you after you bring her to visit me. Besides, if you knew her name then that means you know her. It shouldn't be too hard for you to ask her to come with you. You seem like the dependable big brother type. She probably trusts you."

He sighed and stood up, "It's time to go back to your room."

She nodded and allowed him to help her up. "That's good, I was starting to get a bit tired. I think I need a nap."

They made the rest of the trip back to her room in silence, their slippers scuffing against the floor.

He helped her take a seat on her bed before going to leave.

"Think about my proposal. I'm sure I can offer you invaluable information if you compromise," she said with a smile.

Bourbon felt like there was something behind her proposal, but he couldn't figure out what. For what reason, other than what she stated, could Curacao possibly want with a little girl. If he did bring Haibara Ai to see her, he would obviously have to stay in the room the entire time, not only to put her at ease, but also to make sure that Curacao didn't try something the second the two were alone.

He decided that he should bring the issue to his superiors, and while they discussed, he would continue to try to probe her every day for information.

Curacao relaxed into her bed, glad to be resting once again, her body aching but refreshed after her short jaunt outside. Since she hadn't given her captors any information so far, she figured they were starting to get a little desperate. Bourbon obviously had given them any information he knew, but even though he was high up enough to be given a codename, he had not been in the Organization long enough to know the innerworkings, not like Curacao who was Rum's information gatherer and close confidante.

For a week, Bourbon continued to return to try to persuade her to tell them something, anything really that would buy her some goodwill with them. If she would give them something, they could give her something in return, but still she insisted on meeting the young girl.

Once a week had passed, the higher ups had come to a decision. Bourbon was to get in contact with Haibara Ai.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you guys for reading the first chapter! I will probably have the next one up by tomorrow. I will also be leaving my short little blurb as the "first chapter" for a bit longer so that people know what they are getting into. If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, shoot me a message or leave a reply. I often respond to comments in a private PM! Thanks again for reading :)


	3. A New Friend

**Author's Note:** I know that I seem to be releasing these chapters faster than expected, but please don't expect them to keep coming out at a rapid pace. I may have written 3 chapters in all so far (the third being unedited as of yet) and am working on the fourth, I can't guarantee I will keep writing at the pace I'm currently at. While I am still working out where this story will go, I am also kind of rereading a series of books that I haven't read in years - I still have about 7 1/2 books left in the series, and so i may or may not write as much. Thank you all for understanding, and I hope that you enjoy this next chapter :)

* * *

Amuro Tooru was still hesitant. Even though he'd made his way over to Professor Agasa's house, he hadn't yet rung the doorbell. Once he was face to face with the girl he couldn't exactly back out, but then again, after receiving his orders from above, he couldn't back out now either.

With a sigh, he finally decided to knock on the door. His knuckles had only made contact once with the wood before a voice sounded from behind him.

"The professor isn't home right now. He's getting ingredients for dinner."

He turned around to find Haibara Ai standing behind him with a raised eyebrow. It looked like she was just now getting back from school, her backpack still slung over her shoulders. He looked at his watch. She was getting back from school.

"I was actually here for you," he said carefully. This could turn out so badly if it was construed as him doing something inappropriate to a young girl.

She raised an eyebrow. "Why?" She rarely ever acted her age, and that was something he noticed.

"Do you remember that big sis from the aquarium, when the giant Ferris Wheel broke?"

She blinked owlishly a few times before saying very slowly, "Yes. Why?"

"She's been in a hospital for a while now and she wanted to thank you in person for helping her, and to let you know that she regained her memories," he said. As genuine a smile as he could muster was on his face.

She was silent for a bit before pulling as childish a grin as she could onto her face, saying, "Okay! Once I see her I can let the others know that she's doing well!" Inside she was unsure what was really happening. Was Curacao really still alive? Or had whoever Amuro worked for realized that she was Sherry? No matter the reason, it was still safer for the kids and the professor if she went willingly with him. If it turned out that they hadn't realized who she was, she could play it off as being a child that didn't think it would be dangerous to go with someone she knew.

He was taken aback by her sudden change in demeanor, but he chalked it up to her excitement over seeing a friend. "Do you want to go now, or is it a bad time?" he asked. He didn't want to seem desperate, even to a child.

"Will I be home in time for dinner?" she replied in question. She still had her childish façade up.

Nodding his head, he said, "Of course."

"Okay! Let me text the professor and tell him that I'm hanging out with you!" She said it as she typed the text, not giving him any time to object or stop her. Then she hurried past him and said, "Let me drop off my books." She placed them on the couch and made sure to slide her detective badge into her pocket before leaving and locking up the house. Better safe than sorry.

"Ready."

He led her around the corner to a car, popping open the passenger door for her.

She climbed in and buckled up.

They settled in for a relatively silent ride as she stared out the window, contemplating what was about to happen, but swinging her legs back and forth to try to keep up the slightly childish appearance. The acting was beginning to tire her out, but she couldn't stop yet.

They were in the car for a little over a half hour, and they left the city relatively early on. Haibara did her best to ingrain the roads they were taking into her mind once they'd left the city. If she could find her way back, she could easily take public transportation to return to the professor's.

When they pulled up outside a large building, Haibara was on edge. This was not a hospital. There were no ambulances, no signs, nothing that indicated this was a place of medicine. Still, she followed Amuro who held the doors open for her and had finally started talking again.

"The first floor of the hospital seems a bit odd, but really it's because this is mostly where all of the offices are. There are a few rooms down here where patients are kept, but most of the medical care is done on the upper floors," he said as they walked.

"Oh, so that's why it's so quiet. I thought there would be more beeping noises or nurses around," she said innocently.

He smiled, "You're pretty observant. I guess you are part of the Detective Boys."

"Edogawa-kun really does all the work. I just go along for the adventure!"

Before he responded, they came to a stop outside a door with two guards.

Haibara had opened her mouth and was about to question it when he quickly said, "She fell out of bed once, so we keep some security here to help her in case something happens." Then he rapped his knuckles on the door.

"Come in." The voice came from the other side of the door. Amuro pushed the door open slowly to show Curacao sitting up in bed, propped up by a few pillows and with a book in hand. They didn't allow her much in the way of entertainment, but hoping to gain goodwill, Amuro had taken to visiting a library every few days and returning a book while picking up another for her.

The two girls made eye contact and Haibara did her best to continue acting like a child.

"Big sis, how are you?" she quickly rushed over to the bed as if she was excited to see the woman.

Curacao, from up close, was obviously trying to hide a laugh behind her book, while Amuro panicked a little when Haibara left his side and ran towards the woman. If she took the child hostage, that could turn everything inside out. When Curacao managed to compose herself a little, she responded, "It's good to see you too, Ai-chan. I wanted to thank you for helping me out that day."

Haibara scratched the back of her head and said, "It was nothing really," while trying to produce a blush, which didn't seem that hard considering she was embarrassed to be acting so childish.

Curacao scooched a little closer to the side of her bed that was pressed against the wall and she pat the mattress beside her. Haibara hesitated for a second before jumping up and sitting on the edge of the bed.

Curacao then looked over to Amuro and said, "Could you give us a moment?"

He was obviously hesitant. "I'm not so sure that's a good idea. If she gets a little too hyper you might get hurt."

Haibara pouted, "I won't be hyper. I'm super mature."

"Besides," the older woman added, "there's security right outside the door. I can just shout if I need any help."

Amuro really wanted to refuse, but the look in the other woman's eye told him that if he didn't leave, he would never get the information he wanted. With a reluctant sigh, he stepped outside the room and closed the door. He would hate himself forever if something happened to the child because of him.

The second the door was closed, Haibara hopped off the bed and turned to face Curacao. "What do you want?" Her eyes were narrowed.

She expected to find herself in a precarious situation. Instead, Curacao started to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

It took a moment to quell her laughter, but finally she responded. "Your acting was spectacular. I almost forgot you were an adult." Another giggle escaped.

Haibara could feel her ears burn and she crossed her arms over her chest in defense. "So, what did you want?"

"A friend."

The girl blinked a few times. "What?"

"I wanted a friend. Someone who had betrayed the Organization and was kind of in the same position as me."

Haibara looked around the room with wide eyes.

"They aren't listening. Relax. This place is small, and I've gone over it with a fine-toothed comb. There are no cameras and no recording devices in here. I check every day after I wake up."

It relaxed Haibara, but not by much.

"We aren't really in the same situation, you know," Haibara said, going back to Curacao's previous point.

"I guess your situation might be a bit better since you aren't confined to a cage."

Haibara was quiet for a bit. "Sometimes I think I'd be safer if I was."

Curacao's slight cheerfulness seemed to disappear.

"I always feel like they're right behind me… getting closer and closer to the day they kill me. Kill Edogawa-kun, the professor… the kids. If I was in a cage where they couldn't get me, wouldn't that be better?"

Haibara was shocked by the strength of the response that came from the other woman. "Of course not. By being out there in the real world, you're experiencing life. If the rumors I heard about you are true… you were a caged bird back when you were Sherry, but now, now you're living life as a regular first grader. Isn't that something you never had before? A freedom you never really knew?"

"I… guess you could view it that way."

The conversation fell into a lull, and once again Curacao pat the mattress.

"Come here."

With slow steps, Haibara made her way over and took a seat once again.

"I told them I would give them information on the Organization if they got you to visit me," Curacao said. Haibara looked at her with a furrowed brow. "Whoever Bourbon works for, they're collecting data on the Organization and its members to take it down. I honestly want to help them, but I couldn't give that information away for free. They could easily keep me locked away in here forever if I didn't bargain with them."

"And what you bargained for, was me."

"What can I say? After being surrounded by evil for so long, I was looking forward to being able to find a friend, just like you found in the little detective." Curacao smiled at her.

"So, what, you plan to give them everything now?"

"No. I plan to give them little tidbits of information after every visit."

Haibara narrowed her eyes, "Do you mean after every time I visit?"

"Of course. So far you're the best thing that's happened to me in the past two months."

Haibara sighed and finally a genuine smile peaked through. "Alright. I guess I can come back to visit again. It doesn't seem too bad to have someone who understands my situation." She stood up. "For now, I should probably get going. I need to get home to make dinner for the professor."

"Okay… but the next time you visit… can you do me a favor?" For the first time, Curacao almost seemed hesitant. Haibara almost thought the woman was blushing.

"What is it?"

"Can you… bring me some undergarments."

The child froze.

"They uh... gave me these clothes to wear, but it still feels weird not having anything on underneath." It looked like Curacao had turned a dark shade of red.

Haibara was sure that her face was a matching shade. She quickly walked over to the woman and pulled out a small notebook and pen. "Write your sizes here. I'll bring you some next time."

Curacao gratefully took the notepad. "Thank you."

* * *

 **A/N:** So, what did you all think? Sometimes I feel like my ideas are super weird and that readers won't like it - but I kind of enjoy the weird scenarios I guess. I just sort of threw this together. To be quite honest, the section I'm most looking forward to is several chapters away, so right now I'm just trying to get myself from point A to point B and hoping that it doesn't feel like a complete mess as I go. Anyways, thank you guys for reading, and feel free to leave a review or shoot me a message! :)


	4. Tit-for-Tat

**Author's Note:** And Chapter 3 is here! Most of Chapter 4 is written but needs to be edited and whatnot - so hopefully it'll be out in a few days. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter :)

* * *

Haibara was standing in the middle of a lingerie store. It'd been so long since she had gone shopping for some that she almost felt like she was a young boy scared of getting caught in the women's undergarments section.

As she wandered through the aisles, she had a constant frown on her face. Even though she had the woman's sizes, she had no idea what type of undergarments the woman would want. It probably wouldn't be practical to find something super lacy and sexy, but buying granny panties wasn't exactly normal for a woman in her 20's, as Haibara guessed Curacao was in.

She felt that no matter what aisle she went down, things were either too lacy or too skimpy. She'd been in there for a solid fifteen minutes before a store employee saw her and came over.

"Young miss, I think you might be in the wrong section."

Haibara shook her head quickly. "I'm buying a present for my mom," she said as childishly as possible. "My dad was supposed to get it but he has to work late. Mom's birthday is tonight and so I have to pick it up and wrap it before dinner." She widened her eyes as much as possible to seem helpless and innocent.

The clerk smiled at her and asked, "Do you know what you're looking for?"

Haibara held out the folded piece of paper with the sizes. The woman took it and looked it over. "Do you know what color or possibly a design?"

The first thing Haibara could think of was Curacao's eye, and of the popular Blue Curacao alcohol. "Blue. No pattern."

"What about lace? Do you know if she wants that?"

Haibara pretended to think deeply, "Maybe a little?"

The woman steered her over to a few different places to look at undergarments, and finally Haibara found a pair that looked relatively decent but still comfortable. "That one." The bottom had lace around the top band, and the bra had small pieces of lace on the front of the cups, but the thicker padding kept it from being see-through.

"Is there anything else I can help you find?"

"I think my dad mentioned something about a matching sports bra. He said something about comfort for sure," Haibara was doing her best to make things up as she went. She knew that she had sometimes hated wearing wired bras, so something a bit softer and more flexible would most likely be appreciated.

Once again, the clerk was able to show her a few different sports bras, and Haibara picked out one that didn't need to be hooked. The clerk then suggested an extra pair of panties to go with the sports bra, and Haibara nodded. It would probably be a good idea to have at least two pairs. She went to the checkout and pulled out the professor's credit card.

After paying she thanked them and quickly left the store. She felt like she'd lost a few years of her life trying to act like a child. Shopping for undergarments had never been such a hassle before.

When she returned to the professor's, the Detective Boys were over. She was greeted by the kids happily, but Conan felt the need to inquire as to her absence. "What were you doing?" He was eyeing her bag. She tended to like more expensive products and he felt a twang of pain for the professor's wallet.

"Shopping," she said plainly. She started up the steps toward her room.

"For what?" he followed her, acting like a curious child. The other kids were confused by his sudden lack of maturity. Then again, it could be due to his detective's nature.

She paused on the steps and looked him dead in the eye. She smirked as she said, "Underwear."

His face heated up and he froze as she walked up the rest of the steps and placed the bag in her room.

* * *

Bourbon took a seat at the folding chair across from Curacao's bed.

"So, you've had your visit. Now then, what can you give us?"

Curacao crossed her legs and pressed her back against the wall, facing her interrogator. "Buildings. I know a few places that the Organization has made deals or carried out operations. You might be able to connect them to a crime or maybe even find evidence of their existence. They may be very careful, but as you know, they aren't perfect. I mean, they haven't found you out."

Bourbon tossed her a notebook and a pen.

She wrote down one address for an abandoned warehouse in the middle of Tokyo and then paused. "Before I can give you more, you have to remember to let me have my little visitor. She already promised me she would come back."

He slowly nodded his head.

She wrote down one more address and then tossed him the notepad and pen.

* * *

It was another several days before Amuro was once again outside the professor's door knocking. It had been a little under a week since her first visit. He could hear a voice call out, "Just a minute!"

And after what sounded like heavy footsteps down stairs, the professor pulled open the door. "Ah, Amuro-san, how can I help you?"

"Is Haibara Ai in?" He had his server's smile plastered on his face.

The professor furrowed his brow, "Ai-kun? What do you need her for?" He was doing his best to pretend he didn't know and wasn't worried.

"I promised to take her to visit a friend," he replied with the same easy smile.

The professor opened the door, "Come in and have a seat." He gestured towards the couch while he made his way to the basement, calling down. "Ai-kun, Amuro-san said he is here to take you to visit a friend."

"Be up in a second Professor!" she called back. He could hear here clicking away at the keys of her computer. She had told the professor about what was happening, and her suspicions, but she had him keep it to himself. It wouldn't do to have Conan looking into things, not when it had to do with the Organization. If there was someone else trying to take them down, Haibara felt she could encourage it while also keeping the mini detective from getting himself, or the rest of them, killed.

A minute later she was up the steps, removing her lab coat and hanging it on a coat rack. "One moment," she said as she went up the steps.

She came back down with a shopping bag, the logo one that Amuro didn't recognize.

"I'll be back for dinner, Professor. Keep the pot simmering for the next 20 minutes and then you can turn the fire off. When I get back we can boil it back and eat."

"Okay, Ai-kun, have fun."

She had just made it out the door when she decided to poke her head back inside. "Don't start eating without me. And no liberal taste tests."

His slight whine was cut off as she closed the door and then trotted down the steps to the open car door.

As they buckled and started the drive, Amuro asked, "What's in the bag?"

Haibara replied, "A present."

"Since we'll be going to a hospital, your bag will need to be searched before we can visit her."

Haibara nodded her head, "Will a lady be the one searching the bag?"

"It can be arranged," he said with a furrowed brow.

"Good." She stared out the window and held the bag to her chest.

When they arrived, Amuro had to ask one of the security guards to go find one of their female personnel. After a few minutes of waiting a woman arrived to search the bag. She did a cursory check through it and seemed at a loss for words. She okayed the bag and Amuro let Haibara into Curacao's room after a quick knock.

Once the girl was inside, he turned to the female guard. "What was in there?"

The woman almost felt embarrassed to say, "Underwear." Amuro froze. He had no idea that they hadn't even provided such basic amenities for their captive. He wasn't the one in charge of her wardrobe.

Inside the cell, Curacao saw the bag and smiled. "Is… that what I think it is?"

Haibara nodded and handed her the bag, "Of course. And I don't think you understand how hard it was for me to get that."

Curacao started to rummage through it, pulling out the four articles of clothing. "How so?" She was a bit excited to see that not only had she received two sets of underwear, but one looked very comfortable.

"It's been so long since I bought underwear from a lingerie store I didn't even know where to start," Haibara sighed. "I've been buying mine in bulk from cheap stores because there's really no purpose to cute looking undies at my age."

Curacao was nodding along to what Haibara was saying, but her focus seemed to be on deciding which set she wanted to wear first.

"One of the clerks then found me and I had to try to explain to her what I was looking for while trying to act like a child. I had to concoct a story as to why I was buying it too. It was exha-" Haibara cut herself off as she snapped her head towards a wall. "Oh for the love of - go into your bathroom to change!" Curacao had pulled her shirt over her head and was starting to pull on her sports bra.

"It's not like it's something you haven't seen before," Curacao said with a shrug. "Besides, you're just a child."

Haibara snorted, "At least have some common decency to not suddenly strip in front of your guests. I'm not here to see that."

"Right right, you're here to visit your dear new friend." The older woman finished pulling her pants back up and sighed with relief. "I don't think you understand how happy I feel right now."

"Are you done?"

"Yep." Curacao took a seat back down on her bed. She was finding that she had more and more energy to move about, but the energy was easily expended by small activities. "Now then, what were you saying before?" She smiled.

Haibara just shook her head. "Never mind that. So how have you been this past week?"

"I've been alright. Surprisingly, Bourbon took me out for a walk twice. It's more than what I'd gotten for two weeks prior. I think the information I gave them must have paid off." She leaned back a bit and stretched out her legs, holding them above the ground for a few seconds before letting them touch the cool tile.

"What information?" she asked cautiously. There was always a chance that Curacao would spill the beans about her being Sherry.

"Just the address to a few buildings that the Organization has done previous dealings in. For the next few weeks, I'll probably keep feeding them addresses. Once they've gathered information from these places, they might come to me with questions. At that point, I might be able to give them a little bit more of what they need."

"Couldn't you give them information now that would allow them to take down the whole operation?" Haibara was sitting in the chair that Bourbon frequently placed himself in.

"No. I don't have that sort of information, sadly. I can give them leads and help them get closer, but I don't have what they need. Now that I'm no longer an active member, things could have easily changed." She shrugged and ran a hand through her hair. "I don't know if you remember, but after your escape, they burned down the building you had worked and lived in." Curacao pulled her knees up to her chest. "And after Vermouth reported that you had died on some train or other, they still changed a few of their buildings around to make sure they could not be traced back to the explosion aboard the train. With me supposedly dead, they'll most likely do another cleanse of things I was affiliated with. They won't be able to clear everything since I had my hand in a lot of things, but they've probably done a good job extinguishing my existence."

"Are you even going to be that much help to them then?"

"Who knows? For now, I'm doing what I can to stay relatively comfortable. I mean, I get to have a little friend come visit, and they still have doctors checking up on me."

Haibara nodded her head slowly, "Good. If they care for your health, you still hold value to them." Then her brow furrowed slightly, "Did they… not try to draw the information out of you using… rough methods?"

Curacao snorted slightly, "They tried, but, when Rum takes you in as their right-hand agent, they make sure that you can't spill anything, that you won't spill anything, no matter what you're physically and mentally put through."

"I see. I'm glad they seem to have decided those methods are no longer suitable." Haibara glanced down at her phone. "I'm sorry to have to end this so abruptly again, but-"

"Your outside life awaits," Curacao finished with a small smile.

Standing up, Haibara nodded her head. "Yeah. I'll see you again soon." She knocked on the door to be let out.

"See you soon, and thank you for the clothes."

* * *

 **A/N:** Let me know what you all think! Leave a comment or shoot me a message :) They help encourage me to write more - so if you want more please do let me know


	5. Cover Story

**Author's Note:** Just a heads up, it might be a bit before the next post. I have started chapter 5, but I'm not very far into it, and I have a few things coming up this week. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this for now :) Let me know!

* * *

Okiya leaned back in his chair, interlacing his fingers as he looked at the child across from him.

"What is it Subaru-san?" Conan asked, sitting on the edge of his seat. "Does the FBI have new information?"

Slowly, Okiya shook his head. "No, but I've noticed a certain person flitting around the professor's house."

Conan's eyes widened, "The Organization?" His hands gripped the armrests of his chair, hands starting to turn white from the pressure.

"Bourbon."

There was silence as Conan released some of the pressure. "Is he there as Bourbon? Or as part of the Security Planning Division (PSB)?"

Okiya leaned forward in his chair. "I'm not sure, but I've seen Sherry leave the house several times with him."

"Does she seem in distress?"

Once again, Okiya shook his head. "She looks a bit more childish than usual, but she almost seems excited to be going. He always brings her back a few hours later, around the time she and the professor eat dinner."

Conan furrowed his brow in thought. "I'll go over and talk with them."

"She just left with him a little earlier today. I assume she'll be back around 5 or 6, as is the usual."

"Maybe the professor will know," Conan said as he stood up. "I'll let you know what I find out."

Okiya nodded his head and walked Conan to the door, holding it open for him. He watched as Conan hurried over to the professor's house and rang the doorbell. Then he closed his front door and went to search for his wallet. While Conan was looking into the matter, he was going to go buy ingredients for dinner. Haibara wouldn't be back for several hours anyways if the visits were like the last two.

* * *

"What's wrong Shinichi-kun?" the professor asked as he let the concerned looking detective into his home.

"Do you know where Haibara is?"

The professor nodded. "She went out with Amuro-san a bit ago, why?"

Conan grit his teeth, "Why is she with him?"

The professor hesitated for a brief moment. He contemplated telling Conan the truth, but Haibara had very vehemently told him not to, and then gave him a story to feed the young detective should he ask. "She told me she was going on a date with him."

The aggravation on Conan's face disappeared as confusion replaced it. "A date?"

"She's been seeing him about once a week. I think she's developed a bit of a crush on him." The professor said easily. He had rehearsed this quite a few times for the past few weeks. He was getting so good at telling it, he almost believed it.

"But why would Amuro-san go out with her?" the disbelief laden in Conan's voice. Amuro-san should be looking at Haibara as if she's just a regular child.

The professor waved the question aside. "He doesn't seem to realize that she likes him. She's been using the excuse of wanting to learn how to cook better to get closer. I think he's been teaching her new recipes." The professor then frowned. "I just hope they aren't more 'healthy' recipes that she's been trying to get me to try."

Conan contemplated it for a while. Haibara knew he was Bourbon, but Conan had also told her to not worry. After all, as far as Bourbon knew, Sherry had been blown up by Vermouth on the train. It wasn't like Conan didn't want her to be able to like somebody, he just never thought she would have a thing for someone who was a potential threat to her. Then again, they didn't exactly know that many young, attractive bachelors, so it wasn't too surprising that she had a thing for him. It wasn't like her crush on Higo Ryusuke was going to come to fruition. She'd only met the soccer player once or twice.

With a frown, he took a seat on the couch. "Do you mind if I join you all for dinner? I want to talk with her when she gets back."

"That's fine," the professor said as he refocused his attention on the invention he was working on before Conan arrived. "Don't forget to message Ran-kun that you'll be here for dinner."

* * *

"No way," Haibara laughed. She'd grown more comfortable with Curacao over the past seven weeks, and laughter had become more natural for her. Occasionally, the two were able to walk out into the courtyard – only after Curacao had regained more of her strength and could hold herself up, of course. The two were seated in the courtyard, enjoying themselves. "I have no interest in children."

Curacao nudged her and smiled, "Oh come on, you're always hanging out with those three boys and you're telling me you don't find any of them sweet?"

"Sure they're sweet, but they're so… so… childish!"

"Well, they are children."

The two were almost giggling at the absurdity of Haibara having an interest in any of her friends, but they also were being careful to not say anything damning in their conversations. While Curacao was vigilant about making sure there were no cameras or recording devices in her room, she couldn't possibly check the courtyard as well.

"Are any of them sweet on you?" She asked, quirking her eyebrow.

Haibara sighed, "I think Tsubaraya-kun has a crush on me and on Ayumi-chan, but thankfully that means he can shift his attention to her when he realizes I have no interest."

"You're wasting your youth! Get a crush, have fun chatting with your girl friends about it! I remember when I was a first grader… we all used to lay around at sleepovers talking about the cute boys in our class and who would look cute together. We would cheer each other on and tease each other. Those were the days – the freedom, the lack of responsibility… I wish I could go back to that!" Curacao leaned back on the bench and looked up at the sky, breathing in deeply as she stared at the clouds.

Haibara let out a slightly sardonic laugh, which she quickly reigned in. "I spend more time helping make sure the others don't get in as much trouble than I spend doing regular things with them. We run into so many cases it's a bit worrisome. Edogawa-kun and I are essentially babysitters."

"But it must be nice, to be around the kids all the time," she said almost wistfully. "They were some of the first friends I'd made in years."

Haibara kicked her legs back and forth as they dangled off the bench. "They probably still see you as a friend as well. Those kids are always so cheerful and caring."

Leaning towards the smaller girl, Curacao bumped their shoulders, "One day I'll have to visit them then." She smiled. "It might be a while from now, but it was fun being with them for a day. I'd like to do it again sometime."

"I'm sure they'd be thrilled," Haibara said with a matching smile.

Curacao then slowly stood, stretching lightly before extending her hand. "Shall we head in?"

Haibara took her hand and the two walked back inside. Amuro, along with several other agents, had been monitoring the two and what they had been talking about. It didn't seem to be anything of importance, but whenever they had the chance they did their best to see if Curacao would let anything slip.

Once the two were back in Curacao's room, they did a brief sweep of the entire room, checking for any recording devices or cameras. The last time that they had gone on a walk, they had returned to find a listening device attached to a leg of the bed, wedged between it and the wall. Curacao had instantly flushed it. After a thorough search, the two settled down on the bed, pressing their backs to the wall.

"So what about the other kid?"

Haibara blinked a few times, "What?"

"The one in glasses. The way you interacted with him, he's like you, isn't he? Small because of your drug," Curacao said.

"That obvious?"

Curacao nodded her head. "Who is he?"

Letting out a small laugh, Haibara replied, "A stupid detective who's going to get himself killed."

Curacao tilted her head to the side in question, furrowing her eyebrows.

Haibara tried to avoid looking her in the eye, guilt settling in her gut. "He's a high school student who had his whole life ahead of him. A life that I all but destroyed."

"Does he blame you?"

She slowly shook her head, "Not anymore, but he should."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, you're going to fix it eventually, aren't you?"

Haibara nodded, "Yeah, but sometimes just knowing what I've done, it can make it hard to be around him. But then again, I'm glad that he's like me, because otherwise, in regards to being an adult in a child's body, I'd be alone. I don't want to be alone again." She jolted slightly as a hand was placed on her shoulder. She slowly looked up at Curacao who had a gentle smile on her face.

"Well, I'm here now, so neither of us will be alone."

"Yeah, thanks." It was nice having a girl friend who wasn't a child. Other than her sister, this was Sherry's first female friend.

The two did their best to shift the conversation, and after a while, it went back to being simple talk of what the kids had been up to recently and what cases they had come across. By the time Haibara left, they were back on light subjects, and she couldn't keep a smile off her face as Amuro drove her back.

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope you all enjoyed! Leave me a comment or shoot me a message if you have any questions, comments, or concerns! Even if I may not have time to post for a bit, I try to always take a look at reviews and PMs asap :)


End file.
